The present application proposes to create a university based GCRC at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine (CWRU). A satellite center at MetroHealth Medical Center is to be added to the long established unit at University Hospitals of Cleveland, and new outpatient activities in Pediatrics are to be supported in the Biomedical Research Building on the CWRU campus. The combined GCRC serves a wide range of research protocols for 58 investigators from 10 departments and 4 institutions. The major areas of research are the following: 1. Pathogenesis of airway responses in normal subjects and those with pulmonary diseases. 2. Carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in pregnancy 4. Sensor and instrument development for infant monitoring 5. Sleep apnea and circadian metabolic function 6. Clinical development of new therapeutics for colon cancer. 7. Traumatic brain injury in children 8. Moderation of central nervous system neurotransmitters in patients with psychiatric illness 9. Functional electronic stimulation of patients with neuro-musculo-skeletal dysfunctions 10. Immune homostasis and clinical treatment trials in AIDS 11. Psychological and development effects of environmental toxins on infants and children 12. Exercise physiology in health and disease in women and men